crusaders_of_the_lost_idolsfandomcom-20200214-history
April 2016
April 1, 2016 Friday Version 0.53 ;Cookie Crusaders :;Features :: * Added a tasty Cookie-based promo to the game * Changed all enemies into Cookies forever and ever and ever * Changed the graphic for treasure chests, also forever * For the duration of the promotion: **Select "cookie-loving" crusaders each get unique and powerful buffs **Cookie Chests are available to purchase in the shop, which contain loot for just the crusaders affected by the promotion. (Note: The chests will only contain gear for RoboSanta if you unlocked him during the Christmas event) :;Fixes :: * Fixed the amount stored by Clicking Capacitor not being cleared when you soft reset. * Fixed an issue where mini-event buffs and equipment buffs didn't play nice with each other. April 6, 2016 Friday Version 0.54 ;Superhero Spring :;Features :: * Added Superhero Spring event. Runs until April 18th at Noon PDT. ** Includes two new Crusaders that swap with the Sarah the Collector and Merci the Mad Wizard. ** Free play is once again accessible after recruiting both Crusaders, for 2500 Comic Books each play. ** All three bonus objectives unlock after recruiting both Crusaders. * Added a new Golden Epic card for the new Bat Billionaire Crusader that comes with the purchase of any Superhero Jeweled Chests for real money. * Reminder: Chests for Comic Books are only available in the store until the event ends. The timer counting down until the event ends is visible on the event information pop-up and the objective screen. :;Fixes :: * Added 'Time Remaining' to formation abilities with timed components, such as the RoboRabbit's Wind-up-Bunny ability and some of the new Bat Billionaire's upgrades. You can find the Time Remaining by hovering the upgrade on the bench or the Crusader with the timed ability on the field. April 7, 2016 Friday Version 0.54.1 :;Fixes :: * Fixed an issue where the Bat Billionaire's Sidekicks ability could stack in an unintended way April 20, 2016 Wednesday Version: 0.55 ;New Campaign : Ready Player Two! :;Features :: * Added "Ready Player Two" campaign with 6 initial objectives: ** Beat area 300 ** Beat area 300 while only using 4 Crusaders at a time ** Beat area 400 with an annoying SpaceWolf taking up a slot ** Beat area 400 while fending off random boss encounters ** Beat area 500 with a constantly shifting formation ** Beat area 600 * Added a limited time promotion to celebrate the Ready Player Two campaign! For the duration of the promotion: ** Select Crusaders each get unique buffs ** Gaming Chests are available to purchase in the shop, which contain loot for just the crusaders affected by the promotion * The idol/level reset information is now shown on upgrade tooltips which reset the world, such as Nate's "End of the World", Phoenix's "Burn and Turn", and Merci's "Terra Deletrius" :;Balance Changes :: * Alan the Archangel's "Resurrection" ability has had its cooldown increased to 5 minutes from 1 minute (2:30 with epic equipment), and its damage reduced from 25% to 20% (40% with epic equipment). Alan's ability allowed for progression far beyond what is normally possible, and while it is still possible with these changes, its effectiveness is severely diminished. If you need to push a few more levels to finish an objective, Alan is still the man to do it with, but pushing an extra thousand levels will take a lot of dedication. * Larry the Leprechaun's "Luck of the Irish" crit bonus has been replaced with a self DPS buff. Larry's kit was already quite powerful, and having 3% crit chance was an extra cherry on top of an already fairly delicious sundae. Larry is still extremely powerful, but we'd like there to be situations where other Crusaders in the bench slot are a better option. :;Fixes :: * Fixed "Spend It All" button occasionally putting both Crusaders in a seat into the formation * Fixed Crusaders occasionally being unlocked in the wrong order * Fixed Crusaders not being in the right seats after you start a new objective", April 28, 2016 Thursday Version: 0.56 ;New Talents and Fixes! :;Features: * More than doubled the number of available Talents by adding 12 new Talents, including some Tier 3 Talents: ** Active Tree: *** Tier 1: Critical click damage bonus increased by X% *** Tier 2: Storm Rider effectiveness increased by X% *** Tier 2: Storm Rider cooldown decreased by X% *** Tier 3: Gold-o-rama effectiveness increased by X% ** Passive Tree: *** Tier 3: Decrease time to earn XP by X% *** Tier 3: Increase DPS of Crusaders by X% for each piece of epic gear they have *** Tier 3: Increase DPS of Crusaders by X% for each piece of epic gear other Crusaders in the same bench slot have ** Utility Tree: *** Tier 1: Unlock "Buy all upgrades" button *** Tier 2: Decrease crusader levels required for idols by X *** Tier 2: Unlock Tier 2 objectives *** Tier 3: Increase Idols earned by X% for every 100 areas unlocked *** Tier 3: Unlock Tier 3 objectives * Added support for additional objective tiers. By purchasing the specific talents, you can play some objectives over again with additional challenges and rewards. * The recently added Ready Player Two campaign does not yet have any higher objective tiers. * As part of our migration towards the game's mobile launch later this summer, we have made some changes to the Jeweled Chest store: ** The $3 "2 Jeweled Chests" price point has been removed ** A new $4.99 "3 Jeweled Chests" price point has been added ** The $19.99 price point now grants 16 Jeweled Chests, up from 15 ** The $49.00 price point now grants 42 Jeweled Chests, up from 40 ** The $69.99 price point now grants 64 Jeweled Chests, up from 60 ** These changes were made to ensure pricing parity between the web and mobile versions of the game ** We understand that many of our supporters bought at the lowest price point in order to get golden epic cards, but we believe that they are still a great deal even at the very slightly increased price point ** To increase the value of chest purchases even further, new buffs have been added at all price points. These buffs are applied immediately upon purchasing a chest bundle and persist through resets; multiple purchases increase the duration: *** $5: Increases all DPS by 100% for 24 hours *** $10: Increases all DPS by 200% for 48 hours *** $20: Increases Idols earned from Resets by 50% for 72 hours *** $50: Increases Gold Find by 100% for 96 hours *** $70: Increases Rubies earned from Daily Quests by 200% for 120 hours :;Fixes: * Fixed monsters occasionally having the wrong graphic * Fixed an issue with the reset ruby counter displaying the wrong amount if you reset the world twice in one gameplay session * Fixed an issue with the initial tutorial not working properly for brand new users April 29, 2016 Friday Version: 0.57 ;Gardeners of the Galaxy! :;Features: * Added Gardeners of the Galaxy event. Runs until May 11th at Noon PDT. ** Two new Crusaders that swap with the Jason, Master of Shadows and Prince Sal, the Merman. ** Free play is once again accessible after recruiting both Crusaders, for 2500 Seed Spores each play. ** All three bonus objectives unlock after recruiting both Crusaders. ** The amount of event currency that needs to be spent for the achievement has been reduced to 16,500. * Added a new Golden Epic card for the new Robbie Raccoon Crusader that comes with the purchase of any Gardener's Jeweled Chests for real money. * Reminder: Chests for Seed Spores are only available in the store until the event ends. The timer counting down until the event ends is visible on the event information pop-up and the objective screen. :;Fixes: * Fixed several typos related to the new talents that were released yesterday See Also Category:News Archives